


The Horror of Future Gadget Lab

by nerdelation8



Category: Steins;Gate
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Gore, Crushing, Dark Comedy, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Giantess - Freeform, Happy Ending, Horror, I'm a little disturbed that I wrote this, Shrinking, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 03:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdelation8/pseuds/nerdelation8
Summary: The Future Gadgets Lab tries a new modification on the TimeWave which turns it into a shrinking machine.  Rintarou Okabe accidentally gets shrunk when he stands in front of it. Everyone finds the shrunken "Hououin Kyouma" hilarious until Moeka Kiryuu's thugs break down the door, demanding the machine...There are some pretty disturbing parts before Okabe figures out how to save the day.





	The Horror of Future Gadget Lab

Kurisu threw her hand over her mouth and laughed. “O-Okabe! ” 

Rintarou Okabe’s normally lanky frame had been reduced to half the height of one of his Dr. P. cans. The white-coated mad scientist was standing right next to one.

“I keep telling you, assistant! My name is HOUOUIN KYOUMA!”

Kurisu was practically falling over with laughter. “How-“ The genius physicist had to catch her breath. “How did this happen?!”

“Okarin is so _small!”_ cooed Mayuri. 

“Ooh, say that again!” said Daru with a filthy grin.

Mayuri either ignored Dari or didn’t hear him. “That machine made him shrink!”

Chuckling, Daru turned to Kurisu. “Rintarou was standing in front of the PhoneWave after dialing it, and lightning hit him. Everything shuddered. Before we knew it, he looked like…well, this! He’s been ranting and raving ever since.”

Standing in front of him, Kurisu smiled at Rintarou and raised an eyebrow. “You know, I could get used to you like this. Poetic justice for such a big ego. All if favor of keeping him small, raise your hands.”

“Hey!” shouted Rintarou. “You’d dare do that to Hououin Kyouma?!”

Everyone’s hands were raised. Then Mayuri put hers down. In an innocent voice she said, “Oh, but if he’s so small, how will he go to the store to buy Mayushii’s bananas?”

Just then, there was a terrible crashing sound. A team of armed men broke down the door, guns drawn. It was like something from a video game, totally incongruous in their lab. 

Mayuri yelped. Everyone jumped in fear.

Okabe saw the scene from behind Kurisu, through the gap in her legs. “Wha-?!” he cried. He'd never seen anything like this in real life. 

Everyone fell silent. 

A familiar woman stepped to the front of the group. 

“M-Moeka?” said Daru.

“Are you with SERN?” is what Rintarou wanted to ask, but he was frozen with fear. 

“Where is the time machine?” asked Moeka icily.

“We don’t actually have a-“ started Kurisu.

Moeka drew a gun of her own and pointed it at Mayuri. “I said, where is the time machine? And where is Rintarou Okabe? Tell us, or she dies.”

“No!” Rintarou cried. “Don’t hurt her! My assistant’s telling the truth, we don’t even have a time machine! Not anymore!”

Moeka turned her gaze downward, trying to place the scientist’s voice. 

Then she spotted him. Her composed expression faltered for a moment. “How did you…”

“We had a time machine, but my last round of tinkering changed it! It’s no longer a time machine, it’s a shrinking machine!”

Moeka looked back at the commandos, confused. 

“Y-you can have it!” Rintarou said in desperation. “Just don’t hurt my lab mems!”

“Hmm,” the traitor said, her expression flat. “Fine, we won’t hurt anyone. But you, Daru, and Kurisu are coming with us.” She reached out to grab Rintarou. 

“No! Don’t hurt Okariiin!” pleaded Mayuri.

“Stay back Mayuri! They’ll kill you!” Okabe cried.

“Yes, please stay back,” said the traitor with light brown hair. 

“But _Okariiiin!”_ Mayuri said desperately.

“Mayuri, stay back! Moeka, please, we’ll all come quietly, please don’t hurt-“

With a yelp, Rintarou felt Moeka’s cold fingers coil around him and lift him into the air. Her gigantic face looked down at him. “If you don’t stop, I’ll-“

He sank his teeth into her thumb. 

“OW!” 

Rintaro leapt to the ground. After what felt like an eternity of falling, he landed and rolled very roughly. The wind was knocked out of him, but he didn’t break any bones. 

As he was feeling relieved, Moeka grabbed him again. “I’ve had enough of you,” she said dryly, and threw him into her mouth. 

“AAH!” Daru yelled.

“NO!” Kurisu shouted.

“Stop! Don’t kill the targets,” said one of the commandos, bending to Moeka’s ear. “Remember, HQ wants these ones alive.”

Moeka spat the trembling Okabe into her palm. She allowed the wet and trembling scientist a moment to catch his breath. Then she squeezed a fist around him extra firmly. He could hardly breathe. She commanded, “Don’t try to escape again.” 

She asked the other lab mems, “Where is the machine? Still in that back room?”

With a shaking hand, Daru indicated the machine's direction. 

“In there,” mumbled Kurisu, frightened for everyone’s safety.

The team searched the room and soon spotted the machine. “We’ll be taking this,” Moeka said. 

“But i-it’s not even a time machine anymore!” Daru sputtered.

“It will be, once you all reconfigure it back to the original specifications. But first. Mayuri. Stand there and put on those headphones.”

She gestured at the area in front of the machine. 

The frightened Mayuri obeyed. She wasn’t going to anger a team of armed killers.

“What are you going to do to her?!” shouted Okabe, but his panicked struggles from within Moeka’s hand weren’t going to change anything.

“We’re not going to do anything. _You’re_ going to shrink her,” said Moeka. 

“Why?! We promise it works!” said Kurisu. 

She was pistol-whipped by a blond commando. 

“Oh God!” cried Daru. 

“Kurisu!” Rintarou yelled. 

“I’m…I’m okay,” she said, clutching her jaw. 

“Please, don’t hurt Mayuri!” Rintarou said. “I’ll do anything!”

“Just do it,” said Moeka.

Okabe refused again, and her fingers gently snapped his right arm like a twig.

He howled in pain. “No!”

The other lab mems gasped in shock.

“D-Don’t make me do it!” Okabe pleaded.

But Moeka forced him to enter the numbers on the PhoneWave to shrink Mayuri.

On the last digit, he faltered. “I-I can’t!”

“The target needs to be kept alive,” said the commando with a tan.

“Did you keep records of your alterations to the machine?” Moeka asked Okabe.

“He didn’t, but I did,” Kurisu said.

“Then we don’t need him,” Moeka said. She inspected the configuration page, entered the final digit needed and adjusted the settings. No, Rintarou’s size was too big. She wanted to make Mayuri much smaller. She adjusted things again and pressed the button. Lightning struck Mayuri’s temples through the headphones. She glanced around in fear, the commandos and lab mems rising around her like skyscrapers. She became one foot tall, then 4 or 5 inches …Mayuri threw the headphones off her head and Rintarou caught them. Everyone’s eyes stayed on her. She got smaller and smaller…down to no more than half an inch in height. She stared up at the group from her position on the floor. 

Smiling, Moeka lifted her heel.

“O…Okarin!” came a frightened, almost inaudible little voice. 

“Please! Moeka!” screamed Rintarou.

_“Okarin, I’m scared!”_

Suddenly, Moeka slammed her heel down on the hapless girl. She ground her shoe into the floor. When she removed it, only a tiny drop of what appeared to be blood remained. 

“NOOO!” Kurisu shrieked. 

Daru started shaking. “What’s your problem?! She didn’t even know anything! She never worked on any of this stuff!”

Rintarou Okabe couldn’t stand it anymore. He fell into despair. Grasping his head, letting his legs fall limp, he emitted a screaming wail that devolved into a whimper. 

Why? WHY?!

Moeka said, “We now have the machine. We have the plans to turn it back into a time machine. We’ll be taking your friends with us, but after your lack of cooperation, there’s no need to keep you around either.”

Okabe could barely register what she said. He barely felt fear or the pain of his broken arm. As he was thrown into Moeka’s sickly hot mouth and washed with saliva, all he felt was grief. 

Mayuri. 

She was gone.

 _I have no reason to live,_ Okabe thought as he was sucked downwards. He didn’t even struggle, just let himself be swallowed without a fight. Tears ran down his face. 

_I failed._

Kurisu and Daru cried out. They saw the tiny bulge that was Rintarou go down Moeka’s throat and start its journey towards her stomach.

“No...no!” said Kurisu. She was crying. Daru stared blankly, like he couldn’t accept what was happening. 

“Come with us,” the long-haired traitor said without emotion. “I don’t want to kill any more of you.” Her lackeys produced two pairs of handcuffs and shoved them onto the remaining lab mems’ wrists. One commando said, “SERN won’t be happy that you killed him.”

“They may not like it, but we still have these two.”

Most of the commando team started walking through the apartment towards the door, meaning to escort them to the van, while the other man walked over to get the PhoneWave.

Sobbing, Rintarou Okabe began to succumb to the queasy, low-oxygen atmosphere inside Moeka’s stomach. Soon he would die. Then he’d be broken down into his constituent parts, just like any other snack. 

Kurisu and Daru would be thrown in the back of Moeka’s van and brought to SERN. They would be forced to work for them for the rest of their lives.

And the world would be enslaved by the organization.

But wait. Okabe remembered something. 

He was still wearing the headphones. 

And he still had his phone, it had shrunk along with the other contents of his lab coat…The headphones were wireless, and their range extended up to 30 feet from the PhoneWave. There was a chance it hadn’t been unplugged yet. He had to try…

Rintarou pulled the phone from his pocket. Trembling, he entered the number for the PhoneWave.

“Please work…please, please work…” he said.

A very strange look appeared on Moeka’s face for a split second. Something felt deeply wrong. Then…

SPLOOTCHH!

She burst in an unbelievably gory splatter all over the commandos and lab mems. 

In the center of the explosion, covered in blood and shreds of organ, stood six-foot-tall Rintarou Okabe.

“Hahah!” he shouted dramatically.

Everyone was stunned.

They stared at the blood-drenched mad scientist for a moment. For once, he looked as crazy as he always sounded. A piece of tripe and some grey brains dripped from his sleeve. After an interminably long moment, Okabe stopped striking his pose and clutched at his mouth, nearly barfing from the gore surrounding him. 

“Holy shit,” said Daru.

The commandos reached for their guns. But Suzuha (?!) suddenly appeared and karate kicked the weapons from their hands. In the confusion, Daru head-butted the closest commando and sat on him. Kurisu fell over, but her legs kicked out and hit another man in the crotch. He fell with a gasp of pain. Suzuha soon knocked the other commandos to the ground.

“Not sorry,” she said, stole his keys, and then they all handcuffed the commandos. Daru and Kurisu grabbed the walkie talkies from each man. 

“I’ve got a plan!” cried Rintarou. “We’ll modify the shrinking machine back to a time machine to save Mayuri!”

“Let’s do it,” said Kurisu. Rintarou moved close to hug her, and she recoiled a little. “After you get washed off,” she said. The girl genius tried to ignore the disgusting piece of something (was it a liver?) hanging off of his gelled hair. 

He looked like a gory nightmare, but she was glad to see him alive.

“Luckily, that shouldn’t take much time,” Kurisu said. “I have the original specifications and the modifications we did.” Kurisu retrieved a stack of papers. 

Daru said, “This lab looks rough. But I’m really glad you’re alive!”

They reverted the shrinking machine back to a time machine. After Rintarou leaped back to the past, he was able to prevent the shrinking machine from being created, and the time machine from ever being invented. 

The next time Rintarou saw Mayuri alive and well again, he ran up and embraced her. 

“Okarin! You’re hugging Mayushii so tight she can hardly breathe!” 

“I’m sorry. Mayuri…I’m so happy you’re safe.”

“Teeheehee. Of course Mayushii is safe when she’s with Okariin!” she beamed. Her eyes sparkled. “She’s your hostage!”

“Yes,” Okabe said, holding her close. He closed his eyes, finally able to smile again. “You’re my hostage, and no one can take you away from me.”


End file.
